Freakshows Love of a Ghost
by Freakshowsgirl
Summary: Freakshow loves Lydia, the tattoed ghost... and then they have sex. This is my first one, and I wanted it to be of him, because he is totally awsome!


Freakshows Love of a Ghost

"Well, you slaves, Go I want my money before the day is out!" The gothic ringmaster named Freakshow yelled out to his hoard of ghosts who stood helplessly staring at the staff that was held by the bald skinny man. All but one who stood off to the side, a cape over her head and body as if hiding from the world. "But you stay Lydia." Freakshow continued as the ghost started to move toward the roof of the train that served as a home for them.

"Do you have another job for me, Freakshow?" Lydia asked in a soft tone, advancing toward the human watching him take off his trench coat, and hat.

"No Lydia, I just like you to be around with me. Alone, with me." Freakshow hinted quietly not bothered by the ghosts' advancement.

Lydia set a hand upon Freakshows shoulders, and began to rub them knowing that he was still a human and that he must have experienced a lot of pain with all the work he did. But he never admitted it. "How come you want to be just like us?" she asked as she began to message his back now with both hands.

"Lydia, you know that I have had an obsession with you ever since I was a child. You helped me by being my friend. I've had an obsession with ghosts for very long. I wish I was one, not some stupid human who will die at any time. I just wish I could be with you." Freakshow explained as he sighed with relaxation with a small whisper of passion at the mention of Lydia. "A little up Lydia."

As Lydia watched the man that she knew all her life she could only feel sorry for him. He was always a thin tall person that a lot of people used to make fun of, and he stuck by her side for the whole time. He had even freed her from her bond to the staff, only because he liked her and didn't want to control her. But what was she thinking? Having a relation with a human?

As Lydia sat rubbing his back, his mind was far from the world. His mind was with Lydia, in a place where they would make love every night with no care frees. But he was soon brought back to reality as he heard Lydia's voice.

"Do you ever think that a human and a ghost can have relationships?" Lydia asked making up her mind that she did in fact love this human.

"I don't know Lydia, but in true fact, as I've said many times already, I'd love to have a relationship with you." Freakshow said as he turned around slightly to look at Lydia and to touch her.

Lydia allowed it to happen as she had never done so before. This action confused Freakshow as he touched her arm then her lips. Lydia surprised by his warm touch, leaned into it wanting more. With a desire of something that had never came over Freakshow, he stood to kiss her.

Lydia wanted the kiss so she never stopped him from kissing her. She had realized that she in fact did love him for if not she would have left him a long time ago, and never serving his family again. And she knew for a long time that he loved her with a strange dark passion.

Freakshow pulled back as he felt his manhood rise nearly out of his pants. Looking up at Lydia, he smiled, and kissed her again saying, "I don't mean to be rude."

Lydia laughed as she looked down at his bulge in his pants that she had never seen before. Then grabbing his hand, she slowly took off the gloves that seemed to always hide his true hands for he never took them off. He grimaced as she removed them, expecting her to betray him. But she didn't. Instead she stroked them with her cool hands which caused him to sigh in both relief and love.

Freakshow slowly moved to touch her again, but she stopped him this time but said, "Would you like to know me inside and out?"

At this Freakshow smiled a wicked smile and nodding his head looking at her body as if already imagining what it would look like without cloths. He slowly squeaked, "To the bedroom?"

"Yes," she said with a hint of lust and impatience wanting to see him dressed in nothing but his fair white skin which made her skin crawl at the very thought of being able to touch it and knowing that she was going to be loved.

Quickly entering a bedroom seemingly fit for a Goth, Freakshow led Lydia over to his bed and shutting the door behind him, he turned to see her sitting upon the bed waiting for him. His legs quivered as he sat there in awe at her body curves and how she lay just for him. As he advanced, he could feel his dick nearly trying to break through his pants as he got closer. Falling atop her, he began to quickly undress her with all the might he had to control his throbbing flesh from bursting through his pants.

But he couldn't make it as he squealed, "Can you take my pants off?"

Lydia did so as she pounced atop him nearly ripping the pants off in order to reveal his warm soft and hard flesh. Freakshow nearly screamed out in pleasure as he could feel a cold tongue licking his dick slowly. Ripping his shirt off, he reached slowly to finish undressing Lydia first playing with her breasts softly then removing her pants.

"I love you," Freakshow said to her as he turned her over so her back could lay upon the bed, making her as relax as possible.

"I love you forever." Lydia replied as she looked upon the scared thin body of her love.

Freakshow growled as he began to lick her breasts playing with her pussy as she moved to the pleasure. He watched her grab the sheets, and buckled from the pleasure he gave her. Suddenly, she turned to him and the only thing she could whisper was, "Please…"

As if reading her mind, he lunged himself into her and cried out not in pain but in the most desirable pleasure he had ever felt. Hearing her scream, he lunged deeper moaning, "Scream for me!"

Hearing her scream, he held onto her shoulders, and pulled out slightly then lunging in again making her moan. Lunging again and again, he could hear himself moaning and panting when he didn't know that was him making the sounds until they were over.

As he continued to lunge, he could feel himself building up and he know that sometime soon he would explode with his semen in her. Stopping for one moment, he asked, "Do you want me to come inside you?"

By the nod on her head, Freakshow smiled and leaned to kiss her while falling back onto her and then coming. As he felt her body tighten around him, he held tightly to her as she screamed his name again. When they finished, he rolled off of her, and held her in his arms as he said over and over again of how much he loved her. And his last words to her were, "I will never let anyone hurt you. Never."

"I know." Lydia replied with a smile upon her face as she hugged him back feeling whole.


End file.
